¿El destino es maravilloso?
by Suiseki
Summary: Son cosas de la vida que uno no puede controlar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que por algo pasan las cosas, tal vez ese algo pueda ser maravilloso o todo lo contrario, es cuestión de suerte.
1. Joseph Ikeda

Bueno ahora vengo con una historia original, espero que sea de su agrado, y por supuesto también es yaoi XDDDDDD, ojala que me acompañen hasta el final =)

_**Disclaimer: **_Pues todos los personajes que salgan en esta historia me pertenecen (muajajajajaja siempre quice decir esto XDDDD), se siente bien ownear a unos personajes XD

_**Advertencias: **_Sera como la mayoria de mis historias, con lemon y soft y violencia, así que cuando lean tengan precacuión, pero no se preocupen les avisare cuando sea el momento oportuno XD.

**_Dedicatorias: _**A mi amigo Jimmy espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado =)

Sin mas que decir disfruten el capi.

* * *

**Titulo: ¿El destino es maravilloso?**

**Capitulo 1: Joseph Ikeda**

De repente todos los controles empezaron a parpadear, algo andaba mal en el avión, y poco a poco empezamos a decender, y como piloto tenia que hacer algo al respecto, muchas vidas dependían del aterrizaje que les pudiera proporcionar; el copiloto me miraba con terror, las sobrecargo estaban aterrorizadas pero al mismo tiempo guardaban la calma para tranquilizar a los pasajeros que gritaban.

De un momento para otro ya no estábamos en el cielo, tarde o temprano estaríamos golpeando tierra, pero no era una tierra lisa, era salvaje se podía ver árboles, y grandes acantilados, era una selva.

Y al poco tiempo teníamos turbulencias por todos lados, el avión empezaba ha hacer contacto con la naturaleza, y no paso mucho tiempo cuando una ala salio volando, y una parte del avión empezó a incendiarse, así que lo aterrice como pude, pero el impacto fue tan tremendo para algunas personas, que en ese mismo momento les dio un ataque al corazón y murieron, otras estaban llenas de pánico, algunas lastimadas, y otras se empezaban a incendiar junto con el avión, fue una sensación horrible, yo tenia algunos golpes en el cuerpo y me salía sangre, pero no era nada grave y sin perder el tiempo todo el mundo salio del avión desesperado, en cambio yo quería ayudar a los pasajeros atrapados o que eran incapaces de moverse, pero algunos pasajeros me lo impidieron, me sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos, mientras yo luchaba por ayudarlos, pero ellos decían que era ya demasiado tarde, no quería aceptarlo, esa era mi responsabilidad, pero era verdad, al poco tiempo el avión estallo en mil pedazos, si hubiera ido, estaría muerto en ese instante.

La expresión de algunos pasajeros me desconcertó, unos me miraban con odio, como diciéndome "por tu culpa paso esto", pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, en ese instante estábamos perdidos en una isla, y probablemente había animales salvajes rondando por ese lugar, además había heridos y probablemente no pasarían de esa noche. Todo el mundo me miraba, como esperando a que diera indicaciones para hacer algo, pero nunca tuve un curso de supervivencia, mi mente estaba en blanco, y la presión de la gente sobre mi, me empezó a afectar y me empecé a hiperventilar….

Solo podía escuchar la voz de algunos sobrecargos pronunciando mi nombre, mientras yo poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia…

* * *

Todas las noches tenia ese mismo sueño, ese incidente me dejo marcado de por vida, desde ese entonces no quise volver a pilotear algún avión, aunque los de seguridad, decían que todo fue por una falla del avión, que eso ocurría una vez en un millón, que no volvería a pasar, pero no tuve el valón necesario para volver a pilotear, y al final mis jefes me dieron vacaciones para que me despejara y que pudiera volver en un futuro, pero si no volvía en tres meses ya estaría despedido y tendría que encontrar otro empleo, afortunadamente aun tenia mis ahorros en el banco, dinero que fui juntando desde que me hice piloto, así que por el dinero no me preocuparía mucho o al menos por un tiempo…

Mi nombre es Joseph Ikeda se podría decir que estoy en la estatura promedio de un hombre 175 centímetros, soy delgado, mi piel tiene un color moreno claro, mi cara es afilada, y mis ojos son color miel, mi cabello es castaño y lacio siempre lo traigo corto, no me gusta traerlo largo, mi madre es inglesa y mi padre es japonés, no tengo la menor idea de cómo mis padres se llegaron a conocer, nunca les pregunte, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la viví en Japón, tengo un hermano menor, aunque hubo veces que paliábamos, en el fondo nos queríamos mucho y en cualquier cosa nos apoyaríamos.

¿Pero como fue que empezó mi afición por los aviones? Todo empezó con una pequeña sensación que tuve cuando era niño, la sensación de volar en un avión era maravillosa, siempre me han gustado estos instrumentos hechos por el hombre, desde la primera vez que lo experimente quede fascinado, a partir de que el avión empieza a elevarse y uno siente como un empujón hacia arriba, es difícil de explicar, pero desde ese momento tome una decisión, cuando fuera grande seria un piloto. En ese instante mi madre me acompañaba y nos dirigíamos a Japón, regresábamos de una visita que habíamos hecho a mis abuelos en Londres, mi padre no nos puedo acompañar por su trabajo, el era un mangaka y tenia que entregar un capitulo cada semana.

Durante mi infancia leía revistas diferentes a los que los niños de mi edad solían hacer, eran revistas de aviones, desde ahí empecé a conocer su estructura interior, como es que funcionaban, y todo lo relacionado a ellos, y en cada volumen venían mas cosas, incluso en alguno de ellos venia una figura de algún avión para armar, a mi me encantaban esos juguetes, al poco tiempo ya tenia mi propia colección de aviones.

Cuando cumplí 10 años este mundo recibió a mi hermano menor Akira, y el seria un gran apoyo en mi vida.

Afortunadamente mi padre y madre me apoyaron con mi sueño de convertirme en piloto, y trabajaron muy duro para que yo pudiera entrar a una universidad que tuviera esa especialidad, y gracias a ellos, pude cumplir con mis anhelos, aunque fue muy difícil pero no era imposible como quiera que sea lo pude hacer.

La primera vez que pilotee un avión quedara grabada en mi mente por el resto de mi vida, jamás olvidare esa sensación, al igual que la otra sensación que presencie años después, en ese accidente….

Actualmente vivía solo en un apartamento en Tokio, mi padre y mi padre de vez en cuando me visitaban, pero el que me visitaba casi de a diario era mi hermano, ese niño a veces es muy fastidioso, pero pronto iba a entrar a la universidad, no lo culpo, andaba muy ansioso y me quería contar sus anécdotas y quería saber el ambiente en una universidad.

* * *

Era alrededor de la 1am, entre al baño a mojarme un poco la cara, agarre la toalla para secarme y me mire al espejo, las ojeras se me notaban, no había podido dormir bien, desde ese incidente incluso esas píldoras para dormir no hacían mucho efecto.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo, supuse que me haría bien, al salir el aire era fresco lo podía sentir en mi rostro, las calles estaban solas ha esa hora, solo los coches que pasaban en las calles era lo único visible, y uno que otro lugar nocturno.

Fui a un lugar que nunca me imagine que iría, pero ahí me encontraba en un pub, me senté en la barra delante del cantinero, y le ordene algo que no fuera muy fuerte, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a beber, el cantinero asintió y en unos minutos tenia una bebida enfrente de mi, la tome y le di el primer sorbo, sentí que ese liquido me quemaba las entrañas, pero solo fue al principio después pasaba como si fuese agua.

El lugar era tranquilo, cada quien estaba con sus asuntos, hasta que cierto individuo llego a ese lugar, era un poco mas alto que yo, robusto, cabello oscuro, piel morena y estaba usando un smoking negro y gafas oscuras, se sentó en lo mas profundo de esa taberna, y al poco tiempo empezó ha hacer mucho escándalo, con mucha autoridad empezaba a ordenar las bebidas, y poco después llegaron varias chicas y se sentaron al lado de el, al parecer lo acompañaban aunque aun no estaba seguro si eran ese tipo de chicas, pero el las recibió con las brazos abiertos y les coqueteaba incluso las llegaba a tocar, y antes de que siguiera el noto que lo miraba, así que rápidamente gire mi vista hacia otro lado. En realidad no sabía porque le estaba presentando tanta atención a aquel sujeto si era algo común y corriente que pasaba en todos lados.

Trate de concentrarme en terminarme mi bebida, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que el me observaba, gire un poco mi rostro, disimulando ver el suelo y de reojo lo mire, y en efecto el tenia la mirada clavada en mi, lo único que podía pensar es que a lo mejor se molesto porque lo estaba observando, estaba un poco nervioso, a simple vista se podía apreciar un aura maligna quien sabe que jodidos podría hacerme, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Joven….

En ese instante por mi mente pasaron un montón de posibilidades de las que seria protagonista si ese sujeto resulta ser un psicópata, o algún asesino serial o algo similar…

-Joven –el cantinero me hablaba, no tenia idea cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo.

-¿Si?

-El señor de haya – señalando al tipo del smoking- le invita este trago.

-¿eh? – de todas las posibilidades jamás me imagine que me invitaría algo, a lo mejor solo es una persona normal sin antecedentes (?) –gracias, creo.

Gire mi rostro hacia ese lugar, el tipo tenia abrazadas a las dos chicas una en cada brazo, y con su mano derecha sujetaba una copa de alguna bebida (no soy experto en bebidas de alcohol) y me hizo una seña de "salud" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Me pregunte si ya estaría borracho (?) o solo se estaba burlando de mi (?), le di un pequeño sorbo a esa bebida, ya que seria muy mal educado de mi parte si no lo hiciera, aunque esa bebida era aun mas fuerte que la que estaba tomando, y si me la llegara beber completamente estoy seguro de que mi yo escondido saldría a la luz o me quedaría dormido, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades que pasara ninguna me agradaba.

Así que decidí tomarme de un solo sorbo toda la bebida, sabia que era cuestión de segundos para que el alcohol hiciera efecto, así que tenía la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar y tomar un taxi a mi casa lo mas rápido posible.

Y así lo hice, y mientras iba saliendo ese sujeto miro cada paso que daba pero en ningún momento se movió de su asiento, era algo incomodo, pero seguí mi camino hasta la salida.

En la salida me encontré con una sorpresa, había una limusina estacionada y alrededor de ella reposaban unos tipos fumándose un cigarrillo y al igual que el tipo de la cantina también vestían de negro, y en un instante me observaron pero no me prestaron atención, suspire aliviado, y me aleje un poco y esperaba al taxi, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me iba sintiendo mareado, mi vista se distorsionaba, pero antes de que sucediera algo peor, un taxi logro pasar y le dije que me llevara a mi departamento.

Es difícil saber lo que el destino te depara, un día te puedes ganar la lotería o sufrirás de crisis económica, encontrar el amor de tu vida o al instante siguiente te puedes encontrar en un divorcio, nadie controla el destino, aunque por ahí dicen que "uno mismo construye su destino", puede que tengan razón, pero no del todo, ya que nunca sabrás si hoy es el ultimo día que vivirás y mañana alguien te asesina o tienes un accidente….

Son cosas de la vida que uno no puede controlar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que por algo pasan las cosas, tal vez ese algo pueda ser maravilloso o todo lo contrario, es cuestión de suerte.

Continuara……..

* * *

Bueno llegamos al final del primer capi, espero que se hayan llevado una buena impresion de esta historia y que me sigan al proximo capi XDDD

Que esten bien y espero sus reviews =)

PS: los que siguen mi fic de kakayama no se preocupen en estos dias subire actualización XD


	2. Akira

Bueno después de un rato sin actualizar esta historia, aqui les traigo el segundo capi, espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por sus comentarios =)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Akira**

El taxi rápidamente me llevaba por las calles, miraba a mí alrededor y todo me parecía tan lento, el avanzar de los coches, el caminado de las personas, las luces de la ciudad, parecía como si estuviera en otra dimensión donde el tiempo era mas lento de lo normal, pero en realidad lo que sucedía era que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol; miraba que el taxista me decía algo, pero por alguna razón no podía escucharlo, podía ver sus labios moverse y por inercia mi cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo, diciendo si a todo lo que decía, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo.

De un momento a otro, mis ojos se fueron sintiendo pesados, y mi cuerpo se fue ladeando hasta llegar al asiento, el cual después lo adopte como si fuera una cama y me quede dormido. Después mi mente se traslado al sueño que tenia todas las noches… el avión teniendo una falla, haciéndose añicos cada vez que rozábamos con la naturaleza, la gente gritando… hasta que el avión explota.

¿Cuantas noches mas iba a tener ese mismo sueño? ¿Hasta cuando me iba a dejar tranquilo? Supongo que este remordimiento me iba a perseguir por el resto de mi vida. Pero en algún momento tendré que afrontarlo…

No se que habrá pasado en el lapso que me quede dormido en el taxi, pero cuando mis ojos se volvieron a abrir, lo único que vi enfrente de mi fue la cara de mi hermano menor, se veía preocupado y me daba palmaditas en mis mejillas.

-¡Nii-San! ¿Por qué estas afuera de tu casa? ¿Quién te dejo así? Sea quien sea lo golpeare –Decía mientras chocaba su puño contra la otra mano.

-¿Afuera?

Aun estaba perdido, pero justo como lo decía mi hermano estaba afuera de mi casa recostado en la puerta, al parecer no fui capaz de llegar a ella, pero cuanto mas pensaba las cosas un dolor punzante se apodero de mi cabeza, mis manos y pies me hormigueaban no los podía sentir bien, esto es a lo que llaman ¿resaca?

-Si, ¿no lo habías notado?

-¡Akira!, habla menos fuerte, que tengo un dolor en la cabeza que no soporto.

-¡OMG! ¡Dolor en la cabeza! ¡No pudo llegar a la casa!-Al parecer mi hermanito ya se hacia una idea de lo que me pasaba. –Nii-San… ¿Acaso te fuiste de borracho?

La mirada la dirigí hacia otro lado.

-¡Lo sabia! Esto es épico, nunca creí que te fueras de borracho –Reía mucho mientras lo decía.

Me levante poco a poco y saque las llaves para entrar a la casa, y me di cuenta que ese imbécil del taxista me robo todo el dinero que traía en la cartera.

Abrí la puerta, y me fui directo al sillón a recostarme.

-Si quieres pasar entra, si no vete y cierra la puerta.

-Que genio traes Nii-San, pero déjaselo a un experto, te preparare algo que te quitara esa resaca en segundos, espérame.

Aunque le digiera que no, estoy seguro que lo iba ha hacer, pero todo esto paso por culpa de ese sujeto….

Ahh como lo odie en ese momento, pero no podía pensar con claridad, mientras escuchaba todo alboroto que hacia mi hermano en la cocina, espero que no rompa nada…

De un momento a otro llego con un baso lleno de algún liquido extraño que a simple vista se veía horrendo además del olor.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Tu solo bebe, con esto se te irán esos malestares.

-¿Se puede saber que ingredientes tiene?

-Es mejor que no preguntes por eso, pero confía en mí, esto me salvo muchas veces.

Y poco a poco me lo iba acercando a la boca.

-Pero apenas tienes 18 años como es posible que ya hayas tenido tanta experiencia, se supone que los menores no les venden.

Solo me sonrío el condenado.

-Anda bebe

En realidad no quería beber esa cosa, sentía que si tomaba un sorbo de eso me iba a matar, pero al final lo hice….

Sabia espantoso, y quería vomitar…., pero milagrosamente, los malestares se fueron….

-Ya te sientes mejor Nii-San.

-Eso creo…, fuese lo que fuese esa cosa, parece que si sirve.

-Te lo dije.

-Pero ahora que ya estoy bien, como es eso de que has bebido siendo menor….

-Respecto a ese asunto…..-Mi hermano estaba muy nervioso, el sabe que cuando me enojo, me enojo –emm, como te lo digo este….

-Y bien, espero tu explicación…

-Lo que pasa es que yo no bebí si no que mis amigos lo hacían y cuando se ponían mal, este remedio es lo que tomaban, por eso lo se…. –me decía mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¿y por qué me dijiste "Esto me salvo muchas veces"?

-je je je…. Sabes Nii-San recordé que tengo algo que hacer luego vuelvo.

Y en un suspiro salio de mi casa y se fue.

Ese niño, siempre fue muy diferente a mí, nunca coincidimos en los gustos, y en lo que si nos parecemos es que somos pésimos mintiendo, siempre de alguna manera terminamos descubriéndonos a nosotros mismos.

Tenia ganas de ducharme, pero quería un baño de burbujas en la tina, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, además así me podría relajar un rato.

Y mientras la tina se llenaba, prendí el ordenador, cheque mi mail, y como cada día recibía mails de la aerolínea, preguntándome o diciéndome ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Que dejara de perder el tiempo y cosas así… Y por ende visitaba la pagina de la aerolínea, observaba las imágenes de los aviones, una parte de mi los extrañaba mucho, la otra parte de mi tenia miedo….

Escuche que el agua de la tina se estaba derramando, así que inmediatamente fui al baño y le cerré, y empecé a preparar el agua, para luego desnudarme y entrar en ella.

Era tan relajante, hacia que todas mis penas se olvidaran por ese instante.

Aunque mi momento de gozo no duro mucho…. El estúpido teléfono empezó a sonar, aunque por mi mente paso el dejarlo sonar, pero no pude hacerlo mi educación recibida a lo largo de todos los años me lo impedía… así que me levante, me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y fui lo mas rápido que pude a entender el teléfono, aunque en el camino resbale y me caí, me dolió mucho el golpe que recibí en la espalda, pero me levante como pude y trate de caminar y cuando estaba apunto de contestar, el maldito teléfono dejo de sonar….maldije al teléfono muchas veces…

Ya no me quedaron ganas de seguir en la tina, así que termine de ducharme, me vestí, me peine y me puse colonia.

Y al poco tiempo mi estomago pedía algo de alimento, de inmediato fui a ver al refrigerador, pero…estaba vacío…si lo había olvidado… solo se podía apreciar alguna que otra fruta echada a perder, y el guiso que hice hace una semana, posiblemente ya estaba en malas condiciones.

No tenía otra opción más que comprar nuevos víveres, pero no sin antes pasar por un cajero a retirar dinero.

Extrañaba mi auto, hace una semana lo mande arreglar, pero aun no he recibido noticias de el… ¿acaso esa llamada de antes seria la del mecánico?

No podía estar más enojado, en fin me fui a pie al cajero automático a sacar el dinero necesario.

Y justo cuando iba a pasar al otro lado de la calle a agarrar el autobús, un coche negro se me atravesó, casi me arrolla, le dije un montón de palabrotas.

Espere el autobús tranquilamente sentado en la banca, mientras que el coche negro se estaciono cercas, ahora me arrepentí de decirle todo lo que le dije, posiblemente ahora el dueño de ese coche este molesto y trate de golpearme o algo parecido… ¡Demonios! No se veía rastro del autobús.

De pronto vi que la puerta del auto negro se abría y antes de que el tipo saliera, el autobús llego y rápidamente me subí. Me sentí aliviado dentro del autobús.

Observe la dirección en donde se encontraba el auto, pero ya no se encontraba, a lo mejor solo estaba siendo algo paranoico así que no le di mucha importancia.

Al llegar al supermercado compre todo lo necesario, y alguna que otra cosa que no eran necesarias pero mi yo interior pedían tenerlas un reportaje completísimo del Discovery Channel acerca de aviones y aerolíneas, mi yo interior saltaba de gusto por todos lados, aunque mi yo exterior guardaba compostura ante el alrededor. Y hasta compre palomitas para poder ver ese documental.

Al salir del supermercado iba muy contento al respecto, tenia unas ansias por llegar a mi casa, hasta el hambre se me había quitado.

Aunque mientras caminaba hacia la parada de autobús, no se si sea paranoia o no pero sentía que algo o alguien me seguía, y me hacia sentir incomodo y a pesar de que voltee varias veces hacia atrás rápidamente, no pude ver nada, y un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo en ese instante.

Lo bueno fue que el autobús no tardo mucho en pasar, lo aborde y me senté hasta el fondo, al lado de una ventanilla, para ir viendo el panorama mientras llegaba a mi casa.

Una vez que baje del autobús, empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, pero esa sensación que sentía no había desaparecido, así que empecé a acelerar el paso hasta llegar a mi apartamento.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, y cuando llegue a la puerta de mi apartamento me encontré con una sorpresa…

-¿Qué haces aquí Akira? Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer…

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre con todas las cosas que traía.

-Cierra la puerta después de entrar.

-Lo siento Nii-San, pero tenia que pedir tu consejo, trate de llamarte para no venir pero no me contestaste y es urgente.

Entonces esa llamada era el…

-Ok, prosigue.

-Hay una chica de mi ex-preparatoria, que…-Mientras me platicaba sus asuntos, yo iba desempacando todos los víveres que había comprado y los iba acomodando en refrigerador o la lacena, y también me dio por ver por la ventana, y vi ese coche oscuro de antes estacionado cercas… -es realmente una zorra, y pues quiere tener relaciones conmigo, que porque soy el único chico al que no se ha echado, pero a mi no me gustaría meterle mi cosa a ese lugar que ha sido usado ya por muchos, no vaya ser que me contagie de algo, pero tu sabes que con las chicas soy algo tímido, me cuesta trabajo decirles no…. ¿Nii-San? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si, si te escucho y ¿luego? –Aunque en realidad estaba preocupado mas por mi que por el, ese tipo del auto a lo mejor me ha guardado rencor y en cualquier momento vendría a mi puerta a tocar, y si no quiero abrir posiblemente la derribe y luego me busque entre la casa y me golpee o algo parecido….

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Pues solo dile que no, tan simple como eso.

-Pero no es tan simple Nii-San, luego si no quiero hacerlo con ella, ella esparcirá rumores de que yo soy marica y eso no me gustaría para nada.

-Puedes hacer varias cosas: 1 usar protección, 2 conseguirte una novia cuando ella este diciendo esos rumores, 3 armarte de valor y mandarla a la fregada porque no eres su tipo y cosas así…elige la opción que mas te guste.

-hmm interesante, pensare cual hacer, eres el mejor Nii-San, entonces me voy.

-Espera te acompaño a la parada de camiones –No vaya ser que ese tipo quiera raptar a mi hermano.

-Estoy bien, no esta lejos.

-¡AKIRA!

-Esta bien, te dejare acompañarme…

Akira me miraba con cara de confusión, pero tengo que tener todas las precauciones.

Lo acompañe hasta la parada de autobús, y me espere hasta que paso el camión que lo llevaría a casa de mis padres, pero el auto no se movió ni un milímetro.

Iba de regreso a mi casa cuando varios tipos me rodearon y trataron de quitarme mi dinero.

-Te estamos pidiendo esto por las buenas, danos tu dinero o te mandamos al hospital.

Estaba en una situación delicada, pero no podía hacer mucho yo contra 5 personas, era algo injusto, si fuera uno contra uno me resistiría. Así que les di mi dinero.

Pero son gente de la calle juegan sucio, y aunque les di el dinero empezaron a golpearme, trate de cubrirme lo mas que pude, en ese momento me pregunte si esto era obra del sujeto del auto…

La gene alrededor no podía hacer nada para ayudarme ya que algunos de los tipos que me rodearon cargaban navajas incluso pistolas de fuego, entonces la gente no se sentía con la seguridad de entrar a ayudarme, excepto por una persona….

-¡Tú!-Le dije

Y el solo sonrío.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capitulo numero dos, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la proxima =)

Saludos


	3. Kazuo Erizawa

Hola, pues aqui vengo con el capítulo tres, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Kazuo Erizawa**

El hombre que entro a rescatarme, era nada más y nada menos que el sujeto del bar, nunca pensé que me lo volvería a encontrar.

Pero el es muy hábil, derribo a uno de los atacantes fácilmente, y los demás le tuvieron miedo por alguna razón.

-Tú eres… -Decía uno de los sujetos que aun estaba en pie.

-Lárguense de aquí si no quieren tener más problemas –Dijo con mucha autoridad.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los delincuentes huyeron como perros asustados.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto.

-Míralo tu mismo -Le dije con ironía.

-Lo siento, aunque no son heridas graves, soy capaz de tratarlas. ¿Vives por aquí?

-Si un par de cuadras todo recto.

-Bien.

El tipo me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y luego me ofreció su espalda, al parecer quería que me subiera.

-Esta bien, puedo caminar.

-Bueno entonces préstame un brazo, te ayudare a caminar.

Me había quedado sorprendido, es una persona completamente diferente a la personalidad que mostraba en el bar.

Caminamos rumbo a mi apartamento, el tipo no decía nada, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver su rostro y ahora que no traía sus gafas, me di cuenta que tenia unos ojos muy lindos, a pesar de que eran oscuros, pero algo tenían esos ojos.

-¿Pasa algo con mi cara?

-¡Ah! No… nada… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kazuo Erizawa… ¿el tuyo?

-Joseph Ikeda, gracias por ayudarme Erizawa-San

-No hay de que Ikeda-Kun…tu nombre no es común.

-Si, lo se… todos me lo dicen…es porque soy mitad ingles y mitad japonés.

-Ya veo.

Al llegar al apartamento, él me recostó en el sillón y de inmediato fue por el botiquín de emergencia.

Empezó a tratarme las heridas, y parecía que era experto en ese aspecto.

-Parece que tienes experiencia en esto-le dije.

-Si… es por necesidad.

No puedo imaginar que tipo de trabajo tenga para que el curarse heridas sea una necesidad… ¿será policía?

Al poco tiempo termino su tratamiento, y me puso unas gasas donde había heridas un poco profundas.

-Listo ya he terminado.

-Gracias.

-Parece que tienes una buena vida, no me imagine que eras este tipo de persona, después de que me gritaste un montón de majaderías enfrente de mi auto.

Cuando dijo eso me quede atónito…

-Entonces tú… tú… eres él del auto, pero tú me has estado persiguiendo, vi tu auto estacionado enfrente, entonces ya sabias donde vivía ¿Por qué fingiste no saberlo? ¿Y con que motivo me perseguías? –Rayos será que solo estaba fingiendo ser amable… ya hasta me había caído bien….

El tipo empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Tu cara, no pude evitarlo… parece que estas asustado, no pasa nada Ikeda-kun, también me pareció gracioso cuando me gritaste todo eso en el auto, además vine porque en el bar se te olvido pagar tu cuenta, yo solo te invite un trago, mas no el otro que habías pedido, al final tuve que pagar tus gastos, y vengo por ese dinero.

Trate de recordar lo sucedido la otra noche, y después de meditar un rato, era verdad me salí sin pagar.

-Lo siento, estoy realmente apenado –Me encogí de hombros y mis mejillas se habían ruborizado.

El tipo solo sonreía.

-Y como te han asaltado, creo que ahora no tienes dinero, así que tendrás que recompensarme con otra cosa.

-Del dinero no hay problema, puedo sacar cuando quiera con esta tarjeta-Busque entre mis bolsillos del pantalón, pero no la hallé…-Oh, maldición también me la han robado… tengo que denunciarla al banco antes de que saquen mi dinero, permíteme deja hago una llamada.

-OK

El tipo se sentó en el sillón, estudiaba la casa detenidamente, veía cada cosa que sus ojos percibían.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera reportar el robo de mi tarjeta bancaria… mi número de identificación es 039379… gracias señorita.

Y ahora no tengo dinero hasta que saque una nueva tarjeta, todo iba de maravilla en mi vida…

-Ya la he denunciado…

-¿Ya pensaste en como me recompensaras?

-….

-Supongo que ese es un no…yo tengo una idea, como me has caído tan bien, quiero que pasemos el día de mañana juntos y con eso olvidare la deuda que tienes conmigo ¿Qué te parece?

De alguna manera su idea me parecía extraña, pero al no tener opción acepte.

-Si, creo que no tengo otra opción.

-Bien, paso por ti mañana en la mañana.

Luego de eso se fue… me volví a recostar en el sillón, si que tenia mala suerte.

Mi estomago volvió a rugir, lo bueno que había comprado los víveres antes de que me quedara sin dinero, me fui a preparar algo.

Mientras lo hacia, pensaba en ¿Qué hacer?, porque aun tenia gastos pendientes, como el teléfono, el servicio de cable-Internet… entre otras cosas, y hasta que mi tarjeta vuelva ya todos esos servicios probablemente estarán cortados. No podía pedirles a mis padres ya que mandarían a mi hermano, y al ver mi estado estoy seguro que ellos se preocuparían y además Akira se quedaría aquí y eso no me agradaba mucho, lo único viable es que tenía, era hablarle a mi mejor amigo de la universidad Sho Maeda.

Pero eso lo haría después de comer, me había preparado una ensalada, carne frita y un ramen instantáneo, creo que eso aplacaría mi hambre, además de una soda.

Me retire a mi cuarto, a ver el televisor mientras comía, la película que estaban pasando se llamaba _"Brokeback Mountain" _ la trama parecía buena, aunque me quede un poco traumado cuando los protagonistas hicieron el amor, jamás me imagine que entre hombres también se podía hacer… pero el relato me pareció tan apasionado, tan lleno de amor, casi lloro…

Una vez que hubo terminado la película, recogí mis platos y los deje en el fregadero, me di cuenta que ya era de noche, luego le hable a mi amigo Sho.

-Diga –Se escucho en la bocina del teléfono.

-¡Sho! Soy Joseph

-Joseph que sorpresa ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? Me entere que eres un piloto…

-Digamos que la vida lleva su curso, y a ti ¿cómo te va?

-No me puedo quejar, tengo un buen empleo aquí en Osaka, a unos meses de casarme, realmente encontré a una linda chica, espero que vengas a la boda.

-Claro por supuesto que iré, por cierto Sho quiero pedirte un favor enorme

-¿Cuál?

-Hace un rato me asaltaron, así que mi tarjeta del banco esta cancelada hasta que saque una nueva y ya ves que todos esos trámites llevan como una semana, así que quiero que me prestes algo de dinero para esta semana, y en cuanto tenga mi tarjeta de regreso, te los pago.

-¿Te asaltaron? ¿Estas bien cierto?

-Si, afortunadamente.

-Que bueno, claro que te presto ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Cuánto ocupas?

-6000 yenes.

-Ok, te los envío mañana, puedes ir a cobrarlos en cualquier tienda Nomura, ya vez que esas tienen un mini banco, ahí podrás cobrarlos a la hora que quieras, ahí es el lugar donde por lo regular le envío a mis padres y nunca han tenido alguna queja.

-Muchas gracias Sho te debo una.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos.

-Bueno, te dejo descansar

-Sale Joseph, luego te mando la invitación de la boda.

-OK, sayonara.

-Sayonara.

Es la dicha de tener verdaderos amigos, siempre están ahí cuando necesitas ayuda.

Luego me volví a desplomar en la cama y me puse a ver el documental que había comprado, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que mencionaba ya las sabía, pero con el hecho de volver a ver a los aviones me sentía a gusto.

Después de haber visto el documental, me quede dormido, aunque como cada noche no podía dormir completamente. Tenía insomnio por las pesadillas que tenia a diario y terminaba conciliando el sueño ya casi amaneciendo.

Y cuando por fin me estaba quedando dormido nuevamente, un claxon se escuchaba afuera y no dejaba de sonar, me molesto tanto que me levante y fui a ver quien era el escandaloso.

Una vez que llegue a la ventana, la persona que estaba haciendo el escándalo en el vecindario era Kazuo Erizawa ya me estaba esperando afuera… ¿tan tarde era? O ¿llego muy temprano? Cualquiera que sea el caso le dije a señas desde la ventana que aguardara un momento, así podría al menos cambiarme y peinarme, él acepto y dejo de tocar el claxon.

Rápidamente me fui a preparar, para no hacerlo esperar mucho, al fin y al cabo era mi culpa, de seguro me quede dormido y ni me di cuenta de la hora, y era verdad ya eran las 10am.

Y cuanto estaba a punto de salir, el teléfono sonó, así que corrí para atenderlo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Si diga?

-Joseph, el dinero ya lo he puesto, en cualquier hora puedes ir.

-Gracias Sho.

-Eso era todo, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Ahora espero que en el trascurso del camino pueda encontrarme con una tienda de esas.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta, la cerré con llave y luego baje las escaleras para llegar al asfalto.

-¡Ikeda-Kun! Sube rápido a mi auto.

-Ya voy.

Subí al auto negro que una vez estuvo a punto de arrollarme, pero bueno…

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están tus heridas del día de hoy?

-Bien… aun duelen, pero creo que poco a poco irán sanando.

-Si, para que vuelvas a recuperar el rostro de antes-Sonrío –y dime ¿qué tal tu noche?

-Pues bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque aun no estabas listo cuando llegue, supuse que a lo mejor tuviste una noche "divertida"…

-No, nada de eso, a veces no puedo dormir.

-Comprendo, bueno pues primero pasaremos a mi casa, que olvide algo.

-Bien.

Podía notar que Erizawa-San siempre bestia muy elegante, el día que lo conocí traía smoking, ayer traía medio smoking sin el saco, y hoy trae un pantalón de vestir a rayas con tirantes y una camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Mientras yo llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa…

-¿Pasa algo?-Me preguntó Erizawa

-Nada en absoluto.

Aunque estaba emocionado, iba a saber donde vivía él.

Pero tenia un problema, no sabia de que hablar con él, había mucho silencio en el auto, y él tampoco hablaba mucho.

Luego de un rato llegamos a su casa, era bastante grande, y parecía una de esas casas antiguas japonesas, y tenia un especie de dojo, estaba algo impresionado, y eso no fue lo único que me sorprendió, vi mucha gente en ese lugar parecía…

-Erizawa-San… ¿Eres un Yakuza?

-Olvide mencionar ese pequeño detalle-me sonrío –Pero no te preocupes no te harán nada mientras estés conmigo.

Ahora no sabia que pensar, me había metido en un gran lío, se ha sabio que los yakuzas son personas malas, si haces algo que no les parezca o te metes con ellos, te hacen mucho daño, o incluso te llegan a matar…y lo peor es que parece que él es el jefe… aunque a pesar de que le grite un montón de cosas no se enfado… a lo mejor ¿Él será diferente?...

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capi, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero sus reviews, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. Un día con ErizawaSan

Bueno después de un mes sin actualizar XD, aquí les dejo el siguente capítulo, donde conoceran un poco mas de Erizawa-San XD, muchas gracias por tus comentarios Shizenai =)

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Un día con Erizawa-San**

Guarde la compostura frente a él, no quería que me viera en pánico, pero mis ojos me delataban fácilmente…

-Tranquilo Ikeda-kun, ahora regreso.

Solo me limite a sonreírle, él se bajo del auto, camino directo a su casa, y todos los hombres que estaban ahí le dieron la bienvenida y en cuanto Erizawa-San entro a su casa, la mirada de esos hombres se dirigió directamente hacia a mi, mientras hacían sus deberes en esa casa, trataban de estudiarme todo lo que fuera posible antes de que saliera su jefe.

Estaba totalmente incomodo en esa situación no sabia a donde mirar, ya que en todos los lugares a donde viera me encontraba con esos ojos fijos en mi, rogaba porque Erizawa-San saliera pronto de su casa, aunque también tenia un poco de miedo probablemente se metió para no estar en la escena del crimen y en cualquier momento todos sus hombres iban a atacarme (?)…quizás solo estaba exagerando…

Al poco tiempo visualice que Erizawa salía de su casa se había puesto un sombrero tipo Fedora color grisáceo, se veía estupendamente bien, además traía su saco en la mano, y algo que mis ojos no pudieron evitar observar es que traía un arma de fuego en la cintura, me puse mas nervioso, tal vez me llevaría a mi ejecución y solo fue una mentira eso de que quería pasar el tiempo con conmigo (?), pero debía guardar la compostura.

Observe como uno de sus subordinados lo detenía y le comentaban algo y las miradas se tornaban hacia a mi, de seguro que estaban hablando de mi. Pero luego la expresión de Erizawa-San cambio y al poco tiempo él golpeo a su subordinado tirándolo al suelo, y luego se dirigió directo al auto. Tuve miedo en ese instante.

-Lamento que hayas visto esta escena, pero solo decía estupideces y eso provoco que me enojara.

-No hay cuidado –Le dije aunque tenia que tener cuidado de no hacerlo enojar nunca….

Después volvió a encender el auto, y nos empezamos a mover, no tenia idea de a donde me llevaba, en mi mente pasaban un montón de cosas que puede que estuviera exagerando.

-¿En que piensas? –Me preguntó

-hmmm… siempre cargas con esa arma –inquirí señalando con la mirada la posición del arma en su cintura.

-Si, por protección, uno nunca sabe que se pueda encontrar en la calle, pero si llegase a pasar algo la usare para protegerte mas no para herirte –Sonrío.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaban un poco, aunque seguía teniendo mis dudas, aun no sabia si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad o solo me estaba engañando.

-Gracias –Fue lo único que le puede decir en ese momento.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? Supongo que no has comido.

-¿Estas seguro? Yo no traigo ahora dinero, bueno si pasamos por una tienda Nomura ya traería dinero, hasta te podría pagar y no tendríamos que hacer esto…

-¿Estas insinuando que no quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo? –Dijo con otro todo de voz y eso me asusto demasiado.

-Noo, no quise decir eso, es solo que quedare más endeudado contigo, y eso no me gustaría para nada…

-En eso te equivocas Ikeda-kun, tu ya estas pagando tu deuda, y todo los movimientos que hagamos hoy serán bajo mi cargo, tu no pagaras nada.

-¿Estas seguro? Me siento algo incomodo, sabiendo que tu pagaras todo…

-No hay cuidado, yo lo hago con gusto.

-hmmm esta bien –Al final accedí porque no tenia que hacerlo enojar o esa arma de fuego tal vez ya no me protegería.

Al final llegamos a un restaurante, pero no cualquier restaurante, son uno de esos establecimientos que no cualquier gente puede pisar, solo personas de mucho dinero podrían comer ahí, que de seguro el platillo mas sencillo andaría costando unos 1000 yenes mínimo.

-¿Comeremos aquí?-le pregunte.

-Claro, frecuento mucho este lugar, y nunca me ha decepcionado el sabor, y te aseguro que te encantara.

-OK

Erizawa-San se puso su saco, para cubrir el arma, y luego bajamos del auto para dirigirnos a la entrada del restaurante.

-Bienvenidos señores, ¿tienen reservaciones?-Nos pregunto el recepcionista del lugar.

-Si, esta a nombre de Kazuo Erizawa

El tipo busco en el ordenador.

-En efecto señor Erizawa, una reservación para dos en el lugar menos frecuentado por la gente, por favor pasen, nuestro mesero los llevara a su mesa.

-Gracias.

El mesero nos guío hasta nuestra mesa, el lugar era sumamente fino, todo el mundo iba vestido muy elegante, me sentía fachoso con el atuendo que traía.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestra mesa, el mesero nos dejo las cartas para ordenar.

-Adelante Ikeda-kun ordena lo que quieras.-Me dijo muy animado.

Lo mire a los ojos y luego deposite la vista en la carta, había muchos platillos que desconocía…como "Hotch Potch" o "Boullabaisse con Rouille", no tenia idea de que pedir además de que todo era realmente carísimo….

Aunque Erizawa-San se divertía viéndome sufrir con la carta.

Y al poco tiempo el mesero regreso, y yo aun no sabia que pedir.

-¿Les tomo su orden caballeros?

-Quiero Hotch Potch y Espagueti Sapore Di Mare –Dijo Erizawa

-Bien… ¿y usted caballero?

-Emm….umm….-Aun no me había decidido- lo mismo que él –Al final dije eso, me di cuenta que no era un restaurante común, manejaba muchas especialidades de comida de todo el mundo, era como un restaurante de comidas internacionales.

-Y por favor tráiganos el mejor vino que tenga

-Claro señor, con su permiso.

El mesero se retiro para pedir nuestra orden.

-Lo siento Erizawa-San, no sabia que pedir, jamás había venido a un lugar como este.

-No hay problema, y te aseguro que te gustara lo que hemos pedido.

-Supongo que si, tiene que estar delicioso porque cuesta un ojo de la cara.

Erizawa empezó a reír.

-Enserio que estando contigo hace que todo lo demás se me olvide, me siento relajado.

Su comentario se me hizo un poco extraño…

-Pero si tenemos muy poco de conocernos… ¿Cómo es posible que te sientas relajado conmigo?

-Es algo que siento en mi interior, siento que no eres una mala persona, por eso empecé a tratarte de lo contrario creo que ya estarías muerto…

Dios ese comentario si que me asusto demasiado.

Y de pronto el mesero llego con nuestras órdenes, a cada uno nos puso los platillos y una copa para el vino.

-Provecho señores.

-Gracias-Le respondimos.

Los platillos se veían realmente deliciosos, además del olor el "Hotch Potch" era una especie de guisado de cordero con verduras, y el espagueti también tenía muy buena pinta.

-Adelante, comienza a comer-Me dijo Erizawa-san.

-Ok Itadakimasu –Realmente tenia muchas ganas de probarlos que no dude en hacerlo cuando me lo dijo.

-¿Qué tal?

Aun estaba mascando la comida en mi boca cuando me lo pregunto, pero el sabor era realmente sensacional.

-Delicioso, que sazón tan mas impresionante, esta realmente exquisito.

-Te dije que te gustaría, te serviré vino.

-Gracias.

Ël vertió el líquido rojizo en la copa, y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-Brindemos Ikeda-Kun.

-Bien.

El sonido producido por las copas al toparse una con la otra había sellado nuestra amistad recién comenzada.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido Ikeda-kun.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo aunque…. –Fije mi mirada en el piso.

-Lo se, esto de ser Yakuza no me ha dejado tener muchos amigos… pero veras que no soy lo que la gente dice.

-Eso espero.

Seguimos comiendo, y el lugar era realmente tranquilo, y la gente estaba en sus asuntos, no prestaban mucha atención a su alrededor, solo iban para comer, platicar y ya.

-Y dime Ikeda-Kun ¿A que te dedicas?

Bebi un poco de vino.

-Soy piloto de una aerolínea aunque….

-¿Aunque?

-Ahora tengo vacaciones –Le sonreí.

-Ya veo que interesante trabajo, espero que un día pueda volar en algún avión que llegues a manejar.

-Si…

De pronto mi mente se lleno con recuerdos de cuando piloteaba los aviones y llegaba a los diferentes destinos… si que realmente extrañaba hacer eso….

-¿Ikdeda-Kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su voz hizo que mi mente regresara.

-Si, no te preocupes –Le volví a sonreír

Seguí comiendo, Erizawa-San me observaba…

-Supongo que es difícil estar en tu situación-Le dije.

-Un poco, al principio no podía acostumbrarme a esta vida, pero desde que mi padre murió tuve que hacerme cargo de la familia, ya que yo era el único heredero.

-Entiendo.

Sin darnos cuenta estuvimos platicando más de lo normal, eso me alegraba un poco.

De pronto vi que Erizawa-San tomo una servilleta y me limpio alrededor de mi boca.

-Listo, tenias rastros de comida.

-Oh, no tenías que haberlo hecho.

-Pero me gusta verte sonreír.

Repentinamente sentí que mi corazón se sacudía, aunque era raro que me sintiera así…

Poco después los dos terminamos de comer.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Erizawa-San estuvo realmente deliciosa –Y tenía que recordar el sabor porque seguro que yo no volvería a postrar un pie en este restaurante, era demasiado caro.

-De nada-Me sonrío.

Le hizo una seña al mesero para que nos trajera la cuenta, ni quería ver cuanto iba a salir.

Erizawa-San rápidamente se apodero de la cuenta y no me dejo ver cuanto había salido, mejor para mi, así no me iba sentir tan endeudado.

Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos de vuelta al coche, y empezamos a movernos.

-hmm ¿A dónde podremos ir? –se preguntaba Erizawa-San.

Aunque de pronto su actitud cambio.

-¡Malditos sean! Les dije claramente que quería estar solo hoy-Decía mientras miraba el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Tus hombres?

-Si… ni modo tendremos que perderlos.

-¿heh?

-Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón de seguridad.

Y rápidamente lo hice, y al poco tiempo empezó a manejar más rápido y se iba adelantando un auto tras otro, metiéndose y saliendo de calles y avenidas. Casi me da un paro cardiaco dentro de ese auto estuvimos muy cercas de tener varios accidentes…

Pero como quiera que sea, él logro perder a sus subordinados, y nos encontrábamos hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Creo recordar que por aquí cercas hay un parque… ¿Te gustaría dar una caminata?

-Claro –Quería hacer cualquier cosa menos estar en ese auto.

Pronto busco donde estacionarse, y luego bajamos del auto, yo aun estaba un poco tembloroso, si que me había sacado varios sustos.

-Siento haberte asustado –Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

-ya no importa.

Empezamos a caminar por el parque, apreciando la naturaleza, los patos que nos perseguían porque pensaban que traíamos comida, Erizawa quería usar su arma, descubrí que tenía poca paciencia, pero lo tranquilice para que no la usara y nos fuimos a otro lugar.

-Estúpida gente, mal-acostumbra a los animales-Decía Erizawa enojado.

-Ya, ya, mejor vamos a rentar unas bicicletas y damos un paseo alrededor del parque.

-Me parece muy buena idea, pero quiero una bicicleta doble, así nos coordinaremos los dos.

-Esta bien.

Erizawa fue a rentar la dichosa bicicleta, era de color rojo.

-Bueno yo quiero pedalear la parte de atrás, así que Ikeda-Kun te toca adelante.

-OK

Montamos la bicicleta, al principio fuimos un fiasco, tratamos de coordinar nuestros movimientos pero no funcionaba y terminábamos cayéndonos, aunque era muy divertido, los dos reíamos a carcajadas por lo que no podíamos hacer, y la gente solo se nos quedaba mirando, aunque con una mirada amenazadora de Erizawa-San la gente ya no nos miraba.

Después de muchos intentos pudimos coordinar nuestros movimientos y logramos dar el paseo alrededor del parque, aunque yo no tenia tanta condición física como Erizawa, al poco tiempo ya estaba jadeando.

-Ikeda-Kun necesitas hacer más ejercicio-Me decía burlonamente.

-Ya lo se-Le dije resignado.

Después de montar un rato la bicicleta llegamos a un lugar del parque que a simple vista se veía muy acogedor, o tal vez así lo percibía por el cansancio que traía.

Pero había un árbol muy frondoso que daba una gran sombra, y al frente se podría apreciar un pequeño lago y la gente montando en lanchas, y por supuesto esos patos sigue personas.

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol, Erizawa se quito el sombrero y lo dejo a un lado, era muy relajante, aunque tenía sed, pero no quería molestarlo.

-Que gran lugar hemos llegado, ahora me siento aun mas relajado, y todo gracias a ti Ikeda-Kun.

Solo le sonreí.

-Dime Ikeda-Kun, ¿tienes hermanos, hermanas? O ¿eres hijo único?

-Tengo un hermano menor, su nombre es Akira.

-Oh… el si tiene un nombre común de Japón.

-Si mi padre le dio el nombre, es por eso que es común.

-Entonces tu madre te dio tu nombre.

-Así es.

-Cuéntame de Akira.

No sabia si realmente era correcto hablarle de mi familia… siendo un yakuza…. Pero bueno este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no parece una mala persona.

-El tiene 18 años, esta por entrar a la universidad, el es mas relajiento que yo, nuestros gustos no son nada similares, aunque es muy apegado a mi, me visita a mi casa muchas veces y siempre me anda pidiendo concejos acerca de pequeños problemas que llega a tener. Muchas veces hemos peleado pero al poco tiempo el termina hablándome y nos reconciliamos muy pronto. Salio muy inteligente, sus notas son muy buenas en la escuela a pesar de que a veces es un vago y no hace nada, tiene una gran mente, yo por lo contrario no tuve ese privilegio, tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para lograr sacar buenas notas…

Quería seguir hablando de mi hermano pero un pequeño golpecito en mi hombro derecho me interrumpió, la cabeza de Erizawa-San se había apoyado en el, al parecer se había quedado dormido.

Genial, mi plática es tan aburrida que se durmió…. Pero se veía tan vulnerable durmiendo en mi hombro, tenia ganas de tocar su cabello, pero luego reflexione, ya que si lo hacia se miraría extraño, así que me quede solo mirándolo por un momento, luego fije mi vista al lago, viendo como los patos perseguían a unos niños, fue muy divertido.

Tal vez los Yakuzas no son tan malos después de todo, aunque debía tener mis preocupaciones por si acaso…

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del cuarto capítulo, ojala haya sido de su agrado, y espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia =)

Espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Mensajes

Bueno después de mil años sin actulizar este fic aquí vengo con un capi nuevo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Mensajes**

No supe en qué momento me quede dormido pero de que lo estaba, lo estaba ya que estaba reviviendo una escena de aquel accidente.

Habían pasado muchos días no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuantos días fueron, pudieron ser meses… y en todo ese tiempo hicimos todo lo posible por sobrevivir en esa isla, los mas hábiles para cazar proporcionaban la comida, los que tenían habilidad para construir cosas, se encargaron de nuestros refugios, y los que no tenían ningún talento como yo, intentábamos hacer señales de humo o anuncios en la tierra de auxilio por si el grupo de rescate pasaba por ahí y así nos pudiera ver más fácilmente.

No hubo suerte, nuestros alimentos se estaban acabando, las tormentas y el aire acababan fácilmente con nuestros refugios y ni que se diga de las señales de auxilio.

Aunque al principio estuvimos unidos para poder sobrevivir, al final terminamos peleándonos unos contra otros y estábamos empleando la ley de "el más fuerte sobrevivirá", fueron muchos días de enojos, de pelear por tu comida, por tu refugio, por tu propia vida. Pero en la última etapa todos terminamos agotados, tirados en el piso, sin energía, teniendo alucinaciones por la falta de alimento, que no sabíamos si el sonido que escuchábamos era real o imaginario….

Abrí mis ojos ya me encontraba en la realidad, pude vislumbrar el parque al que me había traído Erizawa-San, me sorprendí al ver a mi alrededor y no verlo por ningún lado, camine un poco por los alrededores, pero no había señal de él, supuse que se había ido… regrese al lugar donde me había quedado dormido por si había dejado alguna nota o algo y mi intuición fue certera, había un celular y no me di cuenta cuando me desperté.

Lo recogí y lo abrí sin duda era de Erizawa-San, tenía mucho tiempo sin usar un celular ya que siempre los perdía por eso deje de comprarlos y me limite a usar solo el teléfono de casa. De pronto empezó a sonar, me puse nervioso en ese instante, mi mente debatía si responder o no responder y mientras tanto el celular no paraba de sonar y yo seguía sin determinar una acción, al poco tiempo dejo de sonar, me quede aliviado por un momento aunque no duro mucho porque un instante después volvió a sonar, supuse que seguiría sonando hasta que respondiera así que mi mente se decidió y decidí responder.

-¿Diga? –Trague un poco de saliva.

-¿Por qué demonios no respondiste la primera vez Ikeda?

Sin duda la voz era muy familiar aunque al principio no la reconocí pero luego supe que era Erizawa-San.

-Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer…

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir… de lo contrario no querrás saber que puede pasar…

Si había olvidado que tiene poca paciencia, debo tener cuidado con eso.

-Está bien, no volverá a pasar.

-Bien eso me gusta, ese celular es tuyo, cuídalo muy bien no quiero que lo pierdas, con el me puedes mandar mensajes o hablarme pero solamente a mí, no permitiré que lo uses para otra cosa, y yo de igual manera me comunicare contigo por medio de él, ¿está claro?

-Por supuesto-Respondí.

-Bien, por cierto tuve que marcharme porque los negocios no me dejan descansar y no quería que estuvieras involucrado, así que no tuve otra opción más que dormirte con cloroformo, lo siento por eso, luego volveremos a salir para compensarte este acontecimiento.

-Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, pero no es necesario que volvamos a salir me la pase bastante bien a pesar de todo.

-….

No recibí respuesta, probablemente la había cagado diciendo eso al final, me puse más nervioso.

-Entiendo-Al final escuche, y después colgó.

Su tono de voz fue diferente se había enojado, demonios espero que no haya represalias después, le recé mucho a kami-sama para que no pasara nada grave.

Aunque ahora tenía un ligero problema, estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, sin dinero, con sed y con un maldito celular que tenía que cuidar como si fuera mi vida.

Guarde el celular tratando de ponerlo seguro dentro de mi bolsillo del pantalón, camine por el parque hasta encontrar la salida, de alguna manera tenía que regresar a mi apartamento, conservaba la esperanza de encontrar una tienda Nomura en mi camino y así poder tomar un autobús o un taxi.

Camine varias cuadras y no tuve suerte, pero no me iba a dar por vencido, aunque por mi mente paso el hecho de vender el celular pero eso ya sería una medida desesperada ya que con esa acción estaría cavando mi propia tumba.

El sol se estaba poniendo, tenía que apresurarme ya que Tokio en la noche es peligroso y más si andas solo, seguía caminando y sin ninguna suerte.

Al final termine preguntándole a la gente con la que me topaba en mi camino, me maldije ya que hubiera hecho eso desde un principio y no hubiera desperdiciado el tiempo tratando de encontrar la dichosa tienda, pero soy demasiado orgulloso y quería encontrarla por mí mismo.

Gracias a las indicaciones de la gente pude dar con una de esas tiendas, lo bueno de estas tiendas es que están abiertas las 24hrs del día, así que inmediatamente fui y cobre el dinero que me prestó mi amigo Sho.

Ya con dinero en mano decidí tomar un taxi, estaba cansado, hambriento y quería regresar pronto a mi apartamento.

Espere a que un taxi libre se aproximara y le hice una señal para que se detuviera, lo aborde y le indique la dirección a la que tenía que llevarme y de inmediato el taxi se puso en marcha, revise mi bolcillo y el celular aun seguía intacto.

Me limite a observar el panorama mientras llegaba a mi destino, el tipo del taxi quería hacerme plática y me cuestionaba acerca de mis vendajes y gasas que tenía mi cara pero yo solamente le respondía con frases cortas.

Durante el viaje mi mente se lleno con pensamientos acerca del Erizawa-San, pensaba que era un buen tipo, pero también tenía un lado oscuro y de hecho me estaba preocupando esa especifica parte de él, ya que por sus últimas palabras en el celular su voz se había tornado diferente de la habitual y siendo un Yakuza creo que puede ser capaz de todo, así que tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera.

Así que saque el celular del bolcillo y decidí escribirle un mensaje:

"_Erizaka-San disculpa mi imprudencia, no quise que se molestara, es solo que necesito más tiempo para volver a salir, solo espera a que tenga dinero así será mi turno de invitarte"_

Eso fue lo que le escribí, aun dudaba de enviarlo o no, pero al final lo hice y solo había un número en la memoria del celular, supuse que era el de él.

"Mensaje Enviado" era lo que decía la pantalla del celular, por un momento me puse nervioso así que guarde rápidamente el celular en mi bolcillo, trate de no pensar en eso así que seguí viendo a través de la ventanilla. Aunque al poco tiempo sentí el vibrador del celular en mi pierna además del sonido que efectuó el mismo. Lo saque, mi mano estaba temblorosa pero tenía que cerciorarme de la respuesta a mi mensaje, así que leí el mensaje:

"_Bien estoy de acuerdo…"_

Fue todo su mensaje, bueno al menos parecía que el enojo ya se había ido (?), volví a guardar el celular, ya estaba más tranquilo, así que disfrute del viaje mas cómodamente.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, me encontré con una nota, al parecer mi hermano había venido…

"_Nii-San ¿Dónde estás? Cuando llegues habla a la casa"_

Ahora es en niño ¿Qué traerá en mente? Pensaba mientras entraba a mi apartamento y acomodaba el celular en mi habitación.

Regrese a la sala para hablar a la casa de mis padres y ver qué era lo que quería ese niño, pero antes hable a una pizzería, tenía mucho tiempo sin comer una pizza. Luego marque a casa de mis padres.

-¿Hola? –Se escucho en la bocina.

-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Joseph! Bien ¿Tu como has estado cariño?

-Bien –Aunque con ligeros golpes en mi cuerpo… pero no puedo decirte eso.

-Que bueno, tu padre como siempre está presionado por el trabajo, no lo dejan descansar ni un día.

-Me imagino.

-Mamá… ¿está Akira por ahí?

-sí, de hecho me está presionando para que le dé el teléfono, que estés bien hijo, cuídate mucho, besos.

-Adiós madre.

-¿Nii-San?

-¿Qué paso Akira?

-Quería contarte que me aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokio y mi madre hará una comida este fin de semana para que vengas.

-Oh que gran noticia, muchas felicidades Akira, claro que iré.

-Que bien, y dime ¿Dónde andabas?

-Arreglando unos asuntos.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-¡Akira!

-Está bien ya no preguntare mas…

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-No eso era todo Nii-San, cuídate mucho.

-Tú también.

-Bye.

-Bye.

Ese niño sin ningún esfuerzo logro entrar a una universidad tan prestigiosa, a veces envidio su mente.

Me retire a mi habitación, encendí el ordenador, como siempre mire el correo y tenia los mismos mensajes de la aerolínea, parece que me estaban presionando, aunque mi mente aun no decidía, y aun tenía tiempo para pensar.

Al poco tiempo escuche que llamaban a la puerta, supuse que era la pizza, así que fui de inmediato a abrir.

-¿Ordeno una Pizza señor?

-Si

El tipo me dio la pizza y yo le pague, regrese a mi habitación, la pizza olía muy bien, prendí la tv y apague el ordenador, casualmente estaban transmitiendo una película erótica, tenía tiempo sin ver una así que me dispuse a verla mientras comía mi deliciosa pizza hawaiana.

Veía como el tipo se desnudaba frente a la zorra de la película, no sé porque de repente imagine el rostro de Erizawa en ese tipo desnudándose, sacudí mi cabeza, fue un pensamiento extraño…

Seguí contemplando la película, hasta me dieron ganas de hacer el amor, pero no tenia pareja así que no tuve otra opción más que hacérmelo a mí mismo.

Después de haber liberado la lujuria que sentía, me di un baño, me relaje mucho bajo el agua caliente, aunque por mi mente pasaban los diferentes rostros de Erizawa…. Esto me estaba preocupando… qué demonios pasa conmigo… y deduce una cosa… estaba traumado, necesitaba ir con un psicólogo….

Salí del baño y me puse nuevas gasas y en ese momento recordé como Erizawa-San me las había puesto, si definitivamente estaba traumado…

-Erizawa-San porque demonios no eres una persona normal, porque tuviste que ser un Yakuza ahora no puedo sacarte de mi mente…

Me enoje conmigo mismo, así que me metí a la cama rápidamente para descansar y poder dormir, aunque ahora ya tenía un segundo trauma….

Y en efecto no pude dormir mucho que digamos… me levante fui al baño hice mis necesidades y luego me dirigí a la cocina, a ver si había algo de cereal…

Estuve maldiciendo el nombre de Erizawa-san toda la mañana, hasta que el teléfono sonó y fui a atenderlo.

-¿Si?

-Su auto esta reparado ya puede pasar por el.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso.

-No hay de que Señor Ikeda.

Algo bueno tenía que resultar después de tantos días de infortunio, por fin podría andar en mi coche nuevamente.

Estaba muy feliz hasta que cierto tono de celular sonó….

Así que fui corriendo hasta mi habitación lo más rápido que pude ya que no tiene paciencia….

Jadeando un poco le conteste.

-¿Bueno?

-Ahora si respondiste a la primera, vas mejorando Ikeda-kun.

-Gracias supongo.

-Que tengas un buen día. –Solo pude escuchar el tono de colgado.

-¿Qué demonios? Solo me hizo correr para nada, ¡maldito seas Erizawa!

Lo seguí maldiciendo.

Me disponía a ir por el auto cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con un sobre que no tenia remitente… se me hizo sospechoso, no sabía si abrirlo o no… pero al final lo hice.

Dentro de el venia una nota que decía:

"_Maldito insecto tú no te mereces la atención del señor Erizawa, la pagaras caro"_

Con esa nota mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió, y me dio miedo, tal vez este camino que estoy agarrando no sea el correcto, tal vez deba alejarme de los problemas… pero aunque pensara eso, no lo veía nada fácil.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno un final un poco amenazador jojojojo, ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización.


End file.
